Numerous technologies have been proposed in recent years such as nanoprocessing that utilize functions resulting from the self-assemble of block copolymers, and the polymers normally used for this purpose preferably have a high molecular weight and narrow, monodispersed molecular weight distribution.
A production process for polymers having a high molecular weight and narrow molecular weight distribution is known in the prior art for living anionic polymers of anionic polymerizable monomers such as vinyl aromatic compounds and conjugated diene compounds (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-206003).